Can I Play With Madness?
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Mitsunari Ishida and Ieyasu Tokugawa. A love like no other. How strange and misguided this emotion can be, when it drives me so utterly insane for you...
1. Chapter 1

Touch me.

You filthy slut.

Press your lips against my snow white flesh.

I hate you.

Run your calloused fingers against every contour of my body.

I will have your head on a pike.

Tell me you love me, and that you will have no one else.

How I would give anything to see your demise.

Taste me, touch me, breathe me.

I am all yours.

You will die by my hands.

And yet you touch me, like a lover. So gentle with your trembling fingers, the very same ones that killed my beloved master.

I throw my grayish-silver hair back, you trail your wet tongue down my chest.

You taste me, your dark brown eyes dancing over each smooth muscle.

I whisper your name. I tremble. My knees grow weak.

You take me. Push me to the bed. I want to kill you, but as I feel you touching me where only lovers do, I cannot.

You bastard.

You hypocrite.

I hate you.

I want to soak in your blood.

And yet you watch me, gazing at my very soul with those chocolate eyes.

Breathe in my manly scent, I feel you in my sacred place, your warm, wet lips. They taste me, tantalize me, and I can't get enough.

I raise my legs, you only go harder. I run my fingers through your hair.

No, don't stop.

You make me feel so good.

And yet, so dirty.

Your gaze rises up, the fruits of your labor evident. Then you kiss me, your lips soaked, forcing me to taste myself.

How much I loathe you.

And how much I desperately need you.

You see it in my eyes, but I quickly turn it away, I'll never show you my weakness.

You pull me gently on your lap, your strong muscles cradle me. You kiss my salty tears away, you look upon me with pity. I try to push you away, but I want it so bad.

I feel disgusting.

I feel naughty.

And I feel whole.

I taste your lips again, I feel your tongue massage mine. I feel your gaze, your naked arms around me.

Ieyasu Tokugawa is beautiful.

Mitsunari Ishida is ugly.

You pull me closer, you've found me.

A moan escapes my lips, you're inside me.

Like a hurricane, you rock me. Digging your nails into my flesh, I wrap my legs around you.

I feel your vibrations, your hips, dancing, your soul, beckoning mine.

You're making me whole again, and I love you for it.

No, I hate you, for everything you've put me through.

But at the bottom of the night, I am yours, and yours only. You make love to me, and I am complete.

You kiss me, tell me you love me, thrust harder inside me, I am begging, drowning in my lust.

I scream your name.

You scream mine.

You're thrusting harder, biting me, sinking your pearly white teeth into my neck, sucking me, like the disgusting parasite that you are.

I feel it.

You feel it.

We're reaching our limit. I feel you, unleashing your final thrust, your large cock inside me, bringing me to my peak, bringing you to yours.

You scream, your juices spread all over, I am now drowning in your desire.

I fall off your body, I fall to the floor.

Three times, and I'm never used to it.

You lay your warm body over mine, and tell me you love me.

And Ieyasu Tokugawa of the East, I still utterly despise you. 


	2. Chapter 2

He heard the cries in the night, Mitsunari Ishida screaming, waking up in a puddle of his own sweat, shivering and calling out for Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the lord who had praised him so.

Dark chocolate eyes opened, Ieyasu Tokugawa decided to investigate the screaming.

Most likely a nightmare, but still, the young lord of Mikawa wanted to be there for him. Despite knowing that he was walking into danger with the unstable Dark King, he refused to ignore it, he wanted him to know that whatever pain he feels, he'd be there to hold him, to love him through it all.

Mitsunari jumped up when he heard the screen of his door opening.

Sucker.

He knew Ieyasu would come running in the first chance he hears screaming, then it would be time to execute his plan.

A guillotine, perhaps?

An iron maiden?

Or maybe just a plain bed of nails. Push him down, let the sharp pricks pierce through his skin...it felt so good, Mitsunari nearly creamed at the thought of it.

Mitsunari's purple eyes watched the muscular figure of Ieyasu walk to his bed slowly, calling his name, breathing his name so sensually, it sent shivers down Mitsunari's skinny spine.

"Ieyasu..how kind of you to join me.."

"You screamed in the middle of the night...I feared for you."

How kind you are, Lord Ieyasu..and yet, so tragically naive.

Mitsunari's eyes gazed over Ieyasu's choice of sleepwear, his tight yellow boxer shorts, nearly a second skin slapped to his muscular thighs, and nothing else. He could also see the ever growing bulge in the middle, and rolled his eyes.

"Ieyasu, you slut.."

"Do I arouse you, Ieyasu?" Mitsunari asked, amused at the length.

"What? O-Of course not, I'm just here to see if you're ok.." Ieyasu asked, blushing. "Then why can I see your ever-growing boner through those shorts.." Mitsunari asked, rising up on his knees to run his hand down Ieyasu's broad chest.

"My w-what?" Ieyasu asked, his cheeks now a burning red.

"Such a curious little virgin..." Mitsunari said, pressing his lips to Ieyasu's cheeks, feeling the latter shiver beneath him,"are you curious? Do you want to know what it's like to be touched?"

Ieyasu jumped when Mitsunari dipped his wet tongue into his ear, hearing his seductive words nearly bringing him to his knees.

"I take that as a yes.." Mitsunari said, grabbing Ieyasu's large cock into his hands. Ieyasu yelped and thrust his hips in surprise, causing Mitsunari to smirk at him. "My, my, aren't we the anxious whore?" he asked.

He began to push Ieyasu further into the bedroom, past his bed, and towards Yoshisugu Otani, who watched on with dark eyes, who stood across the room.

"I always thought love was to be made on a bed.." Ieyasu said, growing increasingly nervous when the room became darker and darker.

"It will be, just you wait.." Mitsunari said.

Suddenly, Ieyasu felt something his his back, and Mitsunari said,"I've always preferred this bed..." Ieyasu couldn't see behind him, but before he could even begin to think, the Dark King has pressed his lips to his broad chest, kissing him.

Pleasure ran through Ieyasu's body, and he lifted his arms, wanting to run his fingers through Mitsunari's silver hair, only to find them pushed down against the bed.

"Don't you touch me, I'm going to do all the work.." Mitsunari said. "So selfish...then if that is what you want, I cannot say no.." Ieyasu moaned, feeling Mitsunari suck on his tender nipples.

"I want to feel what's down here.." Mitsunari said, dipping his hand into Ieyasu's boxer shorts. Ieyasu yelped and thrust his hips again, when Mitsunari grabbed his hard, thick cock, and moaned.

"Oh my...you certainly are large..." Mitsunari said, seething in jealousy.

"But it won't matter when you are dead.." he said to himself, pumping his fist, jerking Ieyasu off with his strong, powerful hands. Ieyasu moaned, gripping the bed behind him, and thrust his hips with Mitsunari's hand.

"Tell me you love this, you whore!" he yelled.

Ieyasu couldn't speak, the sudden wave of pleasure kept him unable to, all he would he do was lay back with his mouth wide open, moaning and making as much noise as possible in his passion.

He tried to reach his hands up to touch Mitsunari again, but he was met with a rope tied against his hands, tying them together, behind his back.

Ieyasu gasped, feeling frightened, when the figure of Yoshisugu Otani came out of the shadows.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled, while both Mitsunari and Yoshisugu looked down at him.

"Never you fear, my beloved...everything is going as planned.." Mitsunari said, dropping Ieyasu's boxers, leaving him completely nude.

"Such a flawless body...I'm so jealous.." he added, his eyes gazing over at Ieyasu's muscles, his broad chest, his toned abdomens, his large cock, his strong thighs, it made him sick to even imagine such a body.

With Ieyasu tied to the bed, Mitsunari removed his clothing, showing off his skinny, lanky, snow white pale body.

"You have everything better than me! Even a better body! It isn't fair!" Mitsunari yelled, driving his fist into Ieyasu's stomach. Mitsunari winced and held his stinging fist, Ieyasu's strong abdomens sucking in the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Mitsunari.." Ieyasu mocked.

Anger swam through Mitsunari's veins, and he yelled,"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Then come prove your hatred for me.." Ieyasu said, sensually. Mitsunari glared at him angrily, and pounced on Ieyasu, pushing him down to the bed.

Ieyasu gasped when he felt the pain run through his body. Something was poking him, poking through his body.

That's when he realized.

He was laying on a bed of nails!

"Mitsunari, what is this madness?" Ieyasu asked, eyes growing wide in fear.

"I pretended to be frightened, that way you would come running in here like the hero you were, then I could exact my painful torture on you...I thought about what would hurt...a guillotine perhaps? No...that would be too much work, so I decided on this, and let all these tiny nails impale you while I fuck you to death!" Mitsunari said.

"My god...you are insane...and you brought your foul dog to hold me down, because you couldn't do it yourself?" Ieyasu yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Mitsunari yelled, picking up Ieyasu's shoulders, impaling him in the nails once again.

He then jumped on him, pressing his lips against the Mikawa lord's, while situating himself between his legs. "Ieyasu...so perfect..." he moaned, in between kisses, pressing his small cock to Ieyasu's.

"I need this so bad...I need you so bad.." Mitsunari said, kissing him again, as the two touched.

Ieyasu moaned, the balance of pain and pleasure running through his body, watching the Dark King hop up and down on him, drowning in his lust.

Having never felt so much pleasure, Ieyasu didn't last long, spilling out all over himself and Mitsunari. The Dark King laughed and said,"So such a large dick being so worthless!", spreading the juices all over Ieyasu's gorgeous body.

His tongue licked a trail all over it and said,"Ieyasu tastes so good.", tasting sweat, fear, semen and blood all over his body.

"Y-you're mad!" Ieyasu yelled, feeling the nails once again puncture through his flesh. He screamed in pain, while Mitsunari laughed hysterically above him.

"Die." he simply said, grabbing Ieyasu by the spiked hair, and impaling his jugular against the nails, watching as Ieyasu breathed his last, laughing at the large nail poking through his skin.

He began to lick the blood off and said,"Poor pathetic Ieyasu Tokugawa...so heroic, so brave, and yet so very, very dead..."


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to go for a more cuter route this time. And since it's snowing outside now, why not a snow-themed one shot, huh?

Enjoy!

* * *

There was a storm brewing outside. There was also an internal storm brewing within the halls of Osaka castle.

The snow fell from the sky. Osaka Winter. Ieyasu Tokugawa loved the winter. He remembered fondly, as a child, in Edo Castle, it often snowed, every year on Christmas, his parents would get him the present they knew he wanted.

Tadakatsu would get new rockets, little Ieyasu would get more toys. He was a spoiled little thing.

Mitsunari Ishida, he would always get new toys, too, from Hideyoshi Toyotomi and his wife Nene, who treated him like he was their own. Though they were poor, and he had to share the toy with his "brothers" Kiyomasa and Masanori, Mitsunari always thought they liked him more.

Which was why Hideyoshi praised him, and why Mitsunari treated him like a god.

That was, until the day Ieyasu Tokugawa killed him.

Up until then, both Ieyasu and Mitsunari worked together, under his flag. Ieyasu, more than willing to befriend him, Mitsunari, a loner, never liked him, always preferring to stay close by Hideyoshi's side.

Mitsunari always felt Ieyasu's lingering stare, his dark brown eyes, gazing upon him with love. If he didn't know better, he'd say Ieyasu had a little schoolboy's crush on him. Such an innocent little boy, Mitsunari never understood why Ieyasu never paid much attention to the girls running around, then as to him.

He remembered one day, Mitsunari got into a bad situation, Ieyasu saved him, grasping his arm to pull him aside.

Mitsunari didn't wash his arm for a week. Of course, he would never let him know.

He considered one day, perhaps he and Ieyasu could be lovers. He treated him well, he always wondered why Ieyasu Tokugawa talked to him.

Ieyasu was rich, and from a privileged background.

Mitsunari was poor, and came from a wasted background.

But Ieyasu didn't care, he only looked at the person for who he was, status or not, and treated them with the utmost respect. To everyone else, he was perfect. To Mitsunari, he was a sucker, a kiss-ass, a pet monkey on strings.

And yet, so perfect.

Mitsunari would never let Ieyasu know how he truly felt about him.

Why?

Because he wasn't weak. He never believed in love, losing everyone and everything close to him. Ieyasu tried to get into his heart, but he pushed him away. Yukimura Sanada was his once and former love, only to rip his heart out and shatter it into pieces, running into the sunset with Masamune Date.

He would never let anyone get so close, not again.

The snow fell down Osaka's walls, and Ieyasu lay on the outside bricks, letting the flakes fall onto his body. Despite his choice of clothing, yellow baggy pants, and an open yellow vest, shirtless underneath, he was not cold.

"Mitsunari...where are you...come enjoy this winter wonderland with me.."

Mitsunari gazed out the window, looking down at the snow, when he saw Ieyasu laying on the ground, a big smile on his face. "Ieyasu, you idiot. Don't you know you're going to catch a cold?" he said, picking up a blanket, leaving the room.

"I've always wanted to share this delight with someone...what better to share it with the one I love.." Ieyasu said with a smile, imagining himself laying beside Mitsunari. The two were throwing snowballs, making snowmen, making snow angels. Then they would end their night by the fire, drinking hot cocoa, possibly accompanied by a fever.

Two foot steps came to his form, and Mitsunari sighed,"Ieyasu Tokugawa...don't be so stupid. It's cold."

"Ahh...Mitsunari..." Ieyasu said,"come lay by me." "No, do you think I'm stupid, I don't want to get sick." Mitsunari said. "Is that a blanket?" Ieyasu asked. Mitsunari placed the blanket over him and said,"So...you know...you won't catch a cold or anything.."

He was blushing, in fact, his whole face was on fire. Ieyasu could only smile and say,"Thank you", accompanied by a tiny shiver.

"I should go." Mitsunari said, turning away. "Wait." Ieyasu said,"come play with me. It's been so long since I've seen the winter, and I've always wanted to share it with someone."

"Winter comes every year." Mitsunari said. "But it doesn't always snow like this." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari sighed and walked up to Ieyasu, who was now sitting up.

"No is no." Mitsunari said, kneeling down in front of the lord of Mikawa. He watched as a tiny snow flake fell from the sky, and landed on Ieyasu's nose, and laughed. "Hmph. You got a little snow flake on your nose.." he said,"and it's all red. You're like that reindeer. The one with the red nose."

"Rudolph?" Ieyasu asked. "Yeah, that one." Mitsunari said a slight chuckle.

He watched as Ieyasu shivered again, curling into the big blanket. "You're cold, you idiot, come inside." Mitsunari said. "No." Ieyasu said, his teeth chattering,"you can keep me warm, with you beside me." "So persistent." Mitsunari said, joining Ieyasu under the blanket.

Mitsunari then pulled Ieyasu close, pulling him onto his lap, while Ieyasu looked on quizcally. "If you want to keep warm, let me at least hold you." he said. "You don't like getting close to people." Ieyasu said.

"Don't push me away. You wanted me here, and I can leave whenever I want." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu's hands moved down the soft material of the blanket, when his hands touched something prickly. "What's this?" he asked, pulling the object up.

"Huh? How did that get here?" Mitsunari asked, when they both looked up at the object.

Mitsunari held it up to the snow, it was a small mistletoe. How convenient.

"Mitsunari...I've always wanted to kiss in the snow...and I've always wanted to be kissed under the mistletoe.." Ieyasu said. "You might just get your wish.." Mitsunari said, holding it over their heads. He brought his lips close to the Mikawa Lord's, Ieyasu brought his lips up to his, and gently, they touched.

Together, the two men kissed, under the falling snow, and under the mistletoe, as the snow got progressively worse.

When the kiss ended, Mitsunari said,"I'll bring you inside, it's getting colder...I'll start up a fire, we'll have some hot chocolate. It's Christmas tomorrow, so you better wake up early, and see what I left for you under the tree."

"Can we just stay here?" Ieyasu asked. "No." Mitsunari said. He got out of the blanket, and wrapped it around Ieyasu's body, cradling him, holding him bridal style, back into the castle.

When the two got back into the castle, Mitsunari walked into the main room, the living room, where they would often relax. He left Ieyasu by the fireplace, and began a fire, while the Lord of Mikawa shivered.

"See what I mean, you're freezing." Mitsunari said.

"I n-never knew you could be so-so paternal.." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari shrugged and said,"I'm just taking care of stupidity.."

"So Tsundere.." he said to himself with a slight giggle, as Mitsunari walked out of the room.

He returned moments later, holding two cups of hot chocolate. One for him, the other for Ieyasu. They both sat in front of the fire, looking at the decorated christmas tree, and said,"Ieyasu Tokugawa, if you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be?"

"What would you want?" Ieyasu asked.

"I asked you first." Mitsunari pouted.

"What more could I want, when I have everything I need here, with you." Ieyasu said, leaning into Mitsunari. "Ieyasu.." Mitsunari sighed, shaking his head,"when are you going to realize, I won't open my heart. Not to anyone. Especially not you. If you remember correctly, I hate you. And I still want you dead."

"But Mitsunari.." Ieyasu said, watching as the skinny frame of his beloved walked out of the room. "So Tsundere.." he said with a laugh, once again. He sighed and said,"He loves me...I know he does..."

He sighed once again, and threw the blanket off, walking to his room. "Tomorrow's Christmas, hopefully, he's changed his mind."

Morning came to Osaka Castle, it was Christmas morning, and throughout the castle, everyone ran to the tree, maids, concubines, servants, children, taking their presents, and running off to their rooms to play with them.

Ieyasu followed, wearing his yellow robe, and fuzzy bunny slippers, yawning, his usual spiked hair worn down this time, and walked to the tree, where he was surprised to see what he saw by the tree.

Mitsunari lay underneath the tree asleep, and Ieyasu smirked, walking to him.

"Hey. Mitsunari...it's morning.." he said, trying to wake him up, when he saw writing on his hand. It said,"To Ieysau, Love Mitsunari."

A smile formed on Ieyasu's lips, and he embraced Mitsunari, holding him tightly.

"Thank you, Mitsunari...this is the best Christmas ever.."


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to go for a change, and add this here instead of a whole new ficcie.

Oh and lyrics aren't mine, they belong to Sonata Arctica. Winterheart's Guild, the song is titled The Misery. Damn you, Sonata.

* * *

_If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love, and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, _  
_you'll be safe, this I swear. _  
_If you only love me back. _

It was a cold winter night. Ieyasu Tokugawa lay in his bed all alone. He should have been asleep long ago, but he couldn't find himself to do so.

He made a mistake. A huge one.

Not only did it cost Hideyoshi Toyotomi's death, but it cost him his already fractured friendship with Mitsunari Ishida.

Despite the coldness, Ieyasu lay naked beneath the sheets, the window open, feeling the darkness around him. His yellowish orange eyes stayed open, looking at the empty space in his bed.

Mitsunari Ishida used to lay there.

Now, it was just a blank spot.

He ran his hands down his body, where Mitsunari once touched him.

He was frightened their first time, Mitsunari kept his cool, touching him, kissing him, loving him. They became one underneath the Osaka Winter, forever cementing their love into eternity, until, a mistake tore them apart.

_You steal my only hope and make me stay awake another night. _  
_I wish you bear with me, stay near me. _  
_When the autumn leaves have fallen. Solitude, my pain, the last thing left me..._

"Mitsunari..." he breathed, watching the smoke leave his lips. He was cold, but it wasn't the weather making him that way, it was emptiness. He reached out his hand, hoping in vain that Mitsunari would take it, holding his hand, entwining their fingers, never letting go.

He sat up on the bedpost, looking down at his hands, the hands that tore apart their love.

"I was a fool. I only wanted peace. I wanted a peaceful world for us..."

Another blast of cold air flew into the room, almost like a Siberian winter, and he shivered, still looking down at his cursed palms. "I..I'm sorry!" he yelled. He punched the bedpost behind him, drove his fists into the bed, screaming apologies into the wind, screaming at no one in particular, just screaming.

He rose up from the bed, punching the lamp beside him, watching it fall. Before it could hit the floor, he picked it up and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter like the pieces of his heart, like the icicles outside the window.

"Tell me what I can do. Tell me what to do to rid my heart of this agony..."

He fell to his knees, grasping the cold brick wall beside him, as more tears fell from his eyes. The tears turned to ice beneath his eyelids, falling down slowly, as he screamed more.

Outside the bedroom, everyone who Ieyasu had managed to turn on his side stood by the door, listening to the agonizing screams leaving their lord's lips. There was nothing they could do, even if they wanted to, they could not take away Ieyasu's pain.

Edo Castle was filled with many people, many Tokugawa supporters, and the Eastern Army. But to Ieyasu, it was still a lonely castle, without Mitsunari Ishida.

Osaka Castle was just as lonely. Mitsunari Ishida sat outside the large structure, laying on a rock, breathing in the cold. He watched his breath dance in the wind, the snow particles dancing around him, sending his body into deep shivers.

But he didn't care.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Ieyasu Tokugawa's heart still beat within his chest.

If he had any heart left.

"Why?"

It was all he could ask. They were the closest of friends, the best of lovers, the most trusting of each other. They would spend each day training, Ieyasu progressing further than he, but still willing to help, and spend each night in each other's arms.

When Ieyasu gave him the look of love, Mitsunari returned it. When Mitsunari touched Ieyasu, he would shiver and moan, pulling him closer. When Mitsunari kissed Ieyasu, their lips could touch like magic, their tongues entwining. When they would make love, it was as if nothing else mattered, and they were the only ones who existed.

He still recalled their most passionate moments. Everything was so perfect, they had their love, they had each other.

Until that fateful day that Ieyasu turned his back on him.

Ieyasu represented the light Mitsunari loved to bask in. That day, the light disappeared and turned into an eternal darkness. His shadow turned his back on him, killing his only lord, the only man who ever put trust in him, shattering his heart in the process.

"You took it away for your own selfish reasons.." Mitsunari said, clenching his fists. "The fact that you still breathe sickens me...I will have nothing more than you dying by my hand.."

"You played with my heart, you ruined my life, you took everything from me, you played me for a fool. I loved you, I had given you my heart, and you ripped it out, and shattered it."

"Are you happy Ieyasu?"

"Are you? Because I am not...I will never be happy, knowing you still live with this sin.."

"Ieyasu..." he said, clenching his teeth, seething his name in anger. "I hate you...I hate you!"

In Edo Castle, Ieyasu still kept his eyes out on the landscapes. It was the only thing keeping his mind sane. He only wanted to unite the land by means of peace. He didn't mean to ruin anyone's lives in the process.

He turned away from the outside, and slid down the wall behind him, watching as more tears fell from his eyes. "Nothing can make me escape this misery I feel. This feeling of regret. How I long to see you again, how I long to be in your arms once more."

He looked at his now bloody knuckles, they were the same as on that fateful day, and it sickened him. He watched a trail of blood fall down his hand, and said,"How much would you give to see me bleed? How much would you love to see me fall? How much more can I give you before you're satisfied? How much more must I suffer on a count of my mistake?"

"Mitsunari...Ishida...I love you."

"Broken and withered I lay here, alone without you by my side. I don't deserve your sympathy, only your hatred, only your agony blending into mine. It was a fault of mine to push you away...a fault of mine to make you hate me so..."

_The words I write can only hurt you, sorry for the rain. _  
_Thank you, my only one, you gave me this pain...I leave you gently on the floor, _  
_take one step towards the door. _  
_Where's the letter never written, good night now... _

Despite the blistering cold, Mitsunari still sat outside Osaka Castle, contemplating, meditating. He sat cross legged on a blanket, watching as the snow circled around him, each snowflake representing a tear he would never dare shed.

He clenched his fist and watched on as memories of himself and Ieyasu flashed through his mind. Of happier times, when they were friends, when they were lovers. Ieyasu always wore a warm, happy smile, his yellow eyes would gleam in the light he basked in, pulling Mitsunari into that sun, holding him within his warmth.

But now, it was over.

And things would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously? You are not making me play a pathetic game like that, Saica!" Mitsunari Ishida pouted, crossing his arms. "Hmph. Spoken like a true brat, Ishida." Magoichi Saica said, placing a bottle on the table.

"I hate you so much, woman." he said coldly. "You're going to kiss Ieyasu by the end of the night." she said with a laugh. "Hey fuck you!" he yelled,"don't make me call Keiji."

"Do it. I dare you." she challenged, and for once, Mitsunari shut his mouth.

Now everyone was surrounded, sitting in a circle on the floor. Mitsunari sat across from Ieyasu, Keiji beside Magoichi, Yukimura beside Sasuke, and Masamune beside Kojuro. Everyone was having a good time, when Masamune quickly placed another bottle between them.

"Idea stealer." Magoichi said. "Kiss my ass." Masamune said with a laugh. "Masamune-sama, you shouldn't speak that way to women, it isn't nice." Kojuro said. Masamune then rolled his eye, when Magoichi said,"You better listen to him, lest you end up dead."

"So what are we playing?" Yukimura asked. "YUKIMURA!" everyone yelled, groaning at the crimson warrior's stupidity. "Obviously, there's a bottle, you spin it, you have to kiss whoever it points to." Sasuke said.

Yukimura blinked a mile a minute, showing his confusion once more.

"You are so STUPID." Masamune said, flicking Yukimura's forehead. "Alright, whatever you say. But we're all men here.." Yukimura said, forgetting Magoichi's presence.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY." she snapped. "Eep." Yukimura squeaked, before Magoichi drove her fist into his face. "Man face." Mitsunari coughed. "Low balls." she coughed back, grasping a fist of his hair.

"So much hostility.." Ieyasu Tokugawa said, playing with the laces on his boots. "Party needs more pussy. I'm calling hookers." Sasuke said. "Or we can just call Motonari Mori." Yukumura said. "MOTONARI IS NOT A WOMAN!" Masamune yelled.

"No way, Motonari totally is a woman, look at her!" Yukimura said.

"You...YOU YOU IDIOT!" Masamune yelled, his face growing red in anger. "Masamune-sama, you really should calm down." Kojuro said, putting the dragon on his lap. "Seriously, Motonari is not a woman." Masamune said.

"Fine." Yukimura said.

"This party sucks. Once again, you have failed, Saica." Mitsunari said. "Can it." Magoichi snapped, tracing a line on the floor with her pistol. "Well, I still want to play." Ieyasu said with a shy smile, looking at the bottle,"what's the worst that could happen?"

"The bottle could stop on Masamune's feet. Then you'd have to kiss them." Mitsunari said with a smile. "NO." Ieyasu said. Cringing at the thought of Masamune possibly having a foot fetish. And so, Ieyasu decided to test his fate.

He spun the bottle, and everyone watched on, watching so intensely, they began to sweat. Finally, it stopped after a good ten seconds of spinning. It landed on:

Mitsunari Ishida.

"Fuck." Mitsunari gulped.

Ieyasu blushed, he always had a secret, well...not so secret crush on Mitsunari, and here was the perfect opportunity to let him know. Mitsunari, on the other hand, tried his best to plant the bottle elsewhere, shivering in fright at the thought of having to kiss his most hated rival.

And his most secret crush.

"I hate you, Magoichi Saica." Mitsunari said. Magoichi only wore an approving smile, when Ieyasu came across the circle, ready to kiss his crush. Mitsunari shook his head and hid his face in his collar, trying to push Ieyasu away.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" he yelled. Sasuke gave Magoichi a smirk, and pushed Ieyasu right into Mitsunari. Now the young brunette lay on top of the skinny silver haired man, who was flailing like a fish, screaming, "Get off me! Get off me!"

"Not until you kiss him." Magoichi said. "When this is over, remind me to skin you alive upside down and pour bleach all over your wounds!" Mitsunari yelled. He then turned his attention to Ieyasu, who gave him a shy look, blushing furiously.

"I didn't mean for this, I was pushed into you.." he said, bashfully. "Just shut up and let's get this over with.." Mitsunari said, looking into Ieyasu's bright orangish-brownish eyes.

The two moved closer and closer, when finally, their lips touched. Once they touched, Mitsunari pulled away and said,"There I did it. Now can I finally kill you?" "Uh uh." Magoichi said, crossing her arms,"I said kiss, not a pathetic little peck."

"Fine. But if I have to kiss him, you're kissing Keiji!" he yelled. "Hell no." Magoichi said, crossing her arms. "Mago..." Mitsunari said, beginning to whine. "Hmph. Fine then. A bet is a bet." she snapped.

Ieyasu smiled bashfully again and said,"I don't see why you hate me.." "Like I need an explanation..." Mitsunari said, hiding the blush in his face. Despite the harsh words, Ieyasu still kept his sunny smile, and was pulled into Mitsunari's cold embrace.

"Don't make me regret this." he said, before claiming Ieyasu's lips as his own.

This time, the kiss was far more romantic than just a simple peck on the lips. The kiss was warm and sensual, and as Ieyasu began kissing him back, you could feel the heat resonating from the two. When the kiss was over, both men were completely flustered, smiling at each other, completely ignoring everything else.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ieyasu asked. "Kiss me again." Mitsunari said, pulling Ieyasu towards him for another passionate kiss.

By this point, they had spent nearly a half hour kissing, and everyone was beginning to get disgusted by it. Magoichi had created a monster, and so she would have to take care of it.

She chose to grab the two lovers and toss them into a bedroom, locking the door. Big mistake, for the next hour, all you could hear was what sounded like erotic lovemaking. "Shit.." she muttered.

And today was just the beginning. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mitsunari..."

Ieyasu Tokugawa stumbled upon the battlefield of Echigo looking for his beloved.

The Toyotomi troops were scattered throughout Japan fighting the coalition troops; Yukimura Sanada against Motonari Mouri, Hanbei Takenaka against Kojuro Katakura and Masamune Date, Ieyasu against Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Mitsunari Ishida against Kenshin Uesugi.

But now the battles were over. The coalition came out on top, and Ieyasu had killed Hideyoshi.

He hoped Mitsunari would someday forgive him.

Everything was quiet. The earth was barren, everything was as if nothing had happened, save for the dozens upon dozens of dead bodies piled above the others. Heads adorned the pikes that lay surrounded by the bodies. The grass was all gone, turned brown in decay.

The battlefield reeked of death, and Ieyasu said a silent prayer, hoping Mitsunari wasn't amongst those dead. Suddenly, a body fell out of the sky. It flew gently, carefully, gracefully in the sky, slowly. Ieyasu held his arms out, and the body of Mitsunari Ishida dropped into his embrace.

Ieyasu gasped. Mitsunari wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving either. He was completely covered in blood and bruises all over his thin frame. He tried shaking him to wake him, but it didn't work. A single tear left his eye while pressing the older man close to his body. "Mitsunari...don't leave me.." he said, running his hand through his silver hair.

That's when he heard troops coming. The battlefields of Kanawakajima wasn't far from a forest that he could quickly run and find an inn or a tiny house, so that they can rest, and hopefully, save Mitsunari's life.

When they walked into an abandoned shack, Ieyasu lay his robe down and quickly dressed Mitsunari, slowly removing all his armor and wrapping the cloth around him. He took his hand and kissed it, watching as the sweat fell from Mitsunari's forehead.

He would stay here all night if he had to, even for the rest of his life, until Mitsunari would awaken. He looked down in disdain, part of him knew that Mitsunari knew what he had done to Hideyoshi. The silver fox wouldn't be happy knowing he was the one who killed Hideyoshi, but he had done it for them, so they could live in a peaceful world together.

Ieyasu loved Mitsunari more than anything, and Mitsunari loved Ieyasu, too. Or at least he hoped he still would.

Night fell upon the wasteland, and they were near a lake. Ieyasu hated to leave Mitsunari, but he had to, for a second. He walked out the door, it was now raining, and went to the lake with a bucket, hoping to at least clean the blood on the man's body.

However, as soon as he turned around, he saw Mitsunari awake, standing in the doorway, glaring daggers into him. Ieyasu was in shock, so much that he dropped the bucket. He tried to smile, but Mitsunari snapped,"Don't you dare give me that look. I may have been passed out, and nearly dead, but I know what you did!"

And that confirmed it, that Mitsunari did indeed know.

Mitsunari looked at the large robe around his lanky body and said,"You saved me from the battlefield, didn't you?" Ieyasu said nothing and kept walking towards the angry man. He kept his brown eyes on his violet ones and held out his arms to embrace him.

An embrace that Mitsunari couldn't get out of.

Mitsunari tried pushing Ieyasu off him, and pounded on his broad pecs, screaming,"Why didn't you leave me to die with him? Why did you kill him! WHY?" Ieyasu held Mitsunari tighter, and ran his hands through his hair, stroking it slowly. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" he yelled, the tears falling down his eyes more and more faster.

"I do." Ieyasu said, breathing in Mitsunari's scent,"I love you very very much." "Then why did you betray me like this?" Mitsunari yelled. "Come inside, you'll catch a fever." Ieyasu said. "Like I could give a shit! My lord is dead, killed by my own betraying boyfriend!" Mitsunari said.

Mitsunari kept rambling on, when Ieyasu carried him back into the shack, closing and locking the door. "I-Ieyasu...just kill me, please. Let me die, I can't live without him. I was abandoned by my old clan, by my own family, Lord Hideyoshi took me in as his own, I-" he whined.

"You have me. And I will never let you go." Ieyasu said, taking his hand into his. "Let me go, you bastard, I hate you." Mitsunari said through clenched teeth. Ieyasu looked down at Mitsunari, who was groaning in pain. "You don't hate me, Mitsunari.." Ieyasu said, kissing his hand. Mitsunari said nothing, save for a few wails and mumbles that Ieyasu didn't catch on to.

His heart was broken, their relationship shattered, and he didn't know how to put it back together. "I killed him for us, Mitsunari. Hideyoshi was a ruthless tyrant who spit on Nobunaga's legacy, to take Japan by force. I wanted it to be peaceful, so we can live happy together." he said quietly.

Mitsunari had heard him.

"Liar." he snapped,"you just wanted the country for yourself." "I do." Ieyasu admitted,"but not just for me, but for the people of this country. For us. I suppose my actions are selfish, but I mean well.."

"Besides, you should be sleeping." he added. "I can't. Every time I try, all I can see is Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu sighed and turned to him, looking down into his vulnerable eyes. He stroked back his hair and said,"I wish I could do something to take your pain away. But how can I, when I was the one who started it?"

Mitsunari looked up at him and brought his hand to his. "Do you truly love me?" he asked. Ieyasu kissed his hand and said,"Yes." Then, to Ieyasu's surprise, Mitsunari collapsed into Ieyasu's arms, crying his eyes out.

Ieyasu held him in his arms, and comforted his broken lover. He placed his hand under his chin and tilted his head up towards him. "You've not alone, you're never alone, I'll always be here for you." he said. Mitsunari looked into his eyes sadly, and gasped when Ieyasu kissed his tears away, then kissed his lips.

"S-stop.." Mitsunari pleaded. But Ieyasu didn't listen. He held Mitsunari tightly, and brought him down to the blanket he spread out for him to lay on. Mitsunari gave in, and returned the kiss, the need to feel love, to fill his empty heart.

"I love you, Mitsunari." Ieyasu said. The kiss grew deeper, and Ieyasu's hands began to undress Mitsunari, who gasped under his touch. "Ieyasu...p-please stop.." Mitsunari said. Ieyasu said nothing, but he did stop. He didn't want to frighten the broken man.

The two lay in complete silence, backs to one another, when tears fell down Ieyasu's eyes. He had ruined a perfect romance, killed a man, wiped out an army, but nothing prepared him for the complete breakdown of Mitsunari Ishida.

Mitsunari turned over, and looked at Ieyasu's broad back looking at him. He moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around his muscular waist. Ieyasu turned over and ran his calloused fingers down Mitsunari's soft cheek. "Ieyasu.." he said, leaning into the touch.

"Yes?" Ieyasu asked. Mitsunari brought his lips to his, and said,"I..I still love you...and I...I n-need you." Ieyasu looked at the trembling boy who collapsed into his arms again. "Mitsunari..." he said, comfortingly, stroking his hair.

"I need you...to make me feel whole again...I'm broken, I'm empty...take me.." Mitsunari moaned, leaning into Ieyasu. "M-Mitsunari?" Ieyasu asked, when Mitsunari removed the light robe from his skinny frame.

"A-are you sure?" Ieyasu asked, bringing his trembling fingers to the rest of Mitsunari's light robe. "Yes...please.." Mitsunari said,"I need to feel you again...even if you're the one who brought my pain, you can take it away.."

He rose up to his knees and wrapped one arm around Ieyasu's neck, and the other pushing the rest of the robe off, until he was completely nude. Ieyasu nearly lost his breath, Mitsunari was beautiful. Flawless snow white skin, soft as a baby, his perfect skinny frame, he had never seen a more lovely man.

Mitsunari kissed him, removing Ieyasu's robe, feeling the broad chest beneath the clothing, and smiled through the kiss. "As gorgeous as always, Ieyasu." Mitsunari said, when Ieyasu was naked. He was just perfect, muscular, built just the way Mitsunari loved him.

When Ieyasu was completely nude, he lay over Mitsunari, who lay sprawled out on the blanket underneath them. Mitsunari looked into Ieyasu's eyes and ran his fingers through his spiked hair, when Ieyasu's wet tongue moved delicately down Mitsunari's chest.

Mitsunari gasped at the coldness of his touch, and trembled in passion, as the room began to get hotter and hotter by the second. Ieyasu's hands ran down his thigh, when Mitsunari let out another gasp. "Do you want me to stop?" Ieyasu whispered.

He hoped Mitsunari would say no. He was in the mood. Not only was he extremely horny seeing Mitsunari offer himself like this, but he also wanted to comfort him, and this was the only way he knew how.

"No...no, please don't.." Mitsunari said, throwing his neck back, allowing Ieyasu to leave tiny kisses and nibbles on his flesh. He moaned and ran his hands through his hair again, as Ieyasu's lips danced all over Mitsunari's neck, tasting him, leaving his mark, to show that he was his, always and forever.

"Ieyasu.." Mitsunari moaned, when Ieyasu's lips trailed down lower, teasing his nipples, while kissing between his pecs. He moaned louder, as Ieyasu pinched them with enough force to move mountains. "Harder..." Mitsunari pleaded, but Ieyasu shook his head. "We'll play later, right now, I just want to comfort you." he said.

"But..Ieyasu..." Mitsunari whined. Ieyasu laughed, Mitsunari could be such a child sometimes. "Shhh..." he said, trailing his tongue down Mitsunari's chest once again. Mitsunari's heart rate went crashing through the roof when he felt Ieyasu's lips trail lower, past his pelvis. His hot breath grazed over his groin, and he began trembling in hot passion again.

Ieyasu smirked, watching his lover whimper at his teasing touches, and looked down at Mitsunari's now fully-grown erection, pointing at him, begging to be touched. Mitsunari looked up at him with pleading violet eyes, and Ieyasu smiled, wrapping his fist around him.

A gasp left Mitsunari's red, cherry lips when Ieyasu's fist began pumping his erection, and quickly, he began thrusting his hips in conjuration with his movements. "So hot...I love you, Mitsunari.." Ieyasu said, losing himself to lust. "Ieyasu...Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned.

"Faster...faster!" Mitsunari yelled. "Shh..." Ieyasu said, keeping his jerking at his pace. He was still teasing Mitsunari, and the silver haired man hated it. "Stop t-teasing me Ieyasu!" Mitsunari yelled. "Mmmm.." Ieyasu moaned, leaning down, to leave a kiss at Mitsunari's tip, which was already wet with pre-cum.

The wetness on his cock just made it easier for Ieyasu to move his fist faster, which pleased Mitsunari. "Oh yess...Ieyasu...much better.." Mitsunari moaned, thrusting his hips faster. He wiped the sweat off his face, and thrust harder into Ieyasu's hand.

They kept their eyes on each other, Mitsunari shooting pre-cum out more and more, making Ieyasu's movements even faster. Finally, Mitsunari couldn't take anymore. He was thrusting, panting, whimpering when he finally came into Ieyasu's hand.

Mitsunari couldn't believe it. He was panting, trying to slow his breathing down as he shot out all over his lover's hand, and his thighs, too. He couldn't believe the same hands he had killed Hideyoshi with were now the hands pleasuring him beyond all comprehension.

He looked up, when he saw Ieyasu wiping his hand on his discarded robe, and smirked. "Am I that disgusting to you?" he asked. "No, but it is rather sticky." Ieyasu admitted. "Hmph." Mitsunari said. "If it helps you any, I kept it on my thighs.." Ieyasu said with a breathy tone that made Mitsunari's erection return.

"Delicious.." Mitsunari said, looking upon his own essence on Ieyasu's muscular, mannish thighs. "Now lie back and relax, just let me take over again.." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari obeyed. He rarely ever submitted to anyone, save for Hideyoshi, but he couldn't contain his desire for the man inside the shack with him.

The shack reeked of sex, and both men reveled in it. Mitsunari leaned back and opened his legs again, pushing Ieyasu down to his wet crotch. Before he could speak, Ieyasu's finger touched Mitsunari's lips and said,"Anything you command, my love." His breathy tone, his deep, seductive voice nearly made Mitsunari already cream himself, but he kept himself steady for Ieyasu's incoming mouth.

Ieyasu opened Mitsunari's legs further, and nuzzled his erection, breathing in Mitsunari's scent, imprinting it in his mind forever. Mitsunari trembled again, feeling Ieyasu between his legs and moaned, slamming his fist in impatience.

"Patience, my friend...slow and steady makes all the difference.." Ieyasu moaned. Mitsunari moaned as well, feeling Ieyasu's breath hover over his crotch. Goosebumps formed on his body and he quivered, feeling Ieyasu's fingers dance over his open thighs. "I-Ieyasu...I will kill you if you keep this up.." Mitsunari moaned, when Ieyasu's hands moved up and down his thighs again.

"I want to see how far you can spread your legs.." Ieyasu moaned, placing his hands on Mitsunari's knees, opening his legs even further, so far that he could fit himself in, and possibly even a few others. "You're flexible..." Ieyasu moaned. "L-Lord Hideyoshi made us stay in t-tip top s-shape.." Mitsunari said, shivering.

"Enough teasing..." Ieyasu said, putting on a darkly serious look. Mitsunari's mouth dropped and he leaned back, moaning when Ieyasu brought his lips down and kissed Mitsunari's wet tip. His body was already soaked with sex and sweat, and he began moving his hips up gently, when Ieyasu cleared his throat, and grasped his throbbing erection.

Mitsunari gasped and thrust his hips up, when Ieyasu dropped his lips down Mitsunari's wet hot cock. "I-Ieyasu!" Mitsunari gasped. "Tastes so good..." Ieyasu moaned through his sucking. By now, Mitsunari was thrusting harder into Ieyasu's mouth, grabbing his neck, and holding him down. Ieyasu gagged, and had to stop sucking to compose himself, looking down at Mitsunari with annoyance.

"Don't make me do that again." Ieyasu said, reaching down to squeeze him. Mitsunari gasped and roared in pain when Ieyasu grasped his balls and glared into his eyes with anger. "I-I'm sorry!" Mitsunari yelled. Ieyasu smiled and released his vice grip, returning down to pleasuring his lover.

Mitsunari moaned again, when Ieyasu's lips closed in on his cock. First hitting just the tip, then the base, and all the way down, to where his forehead hit Mitsunari's stomach. He wasn't very big, not like Ieyasu's size, but he was good enough to pleasure.

The silver fox quivered, spreading his legs and kicking out, when Ieyasu's wet tongue wrapped around his cock. Ieyasu's mouth was burning hot, and Mitsunari began thrusting his cock into it, but Ieyasu's hands pinned them down to the floor. The brunette opened his eyes and watched on as Mitsunari closed his eyes and whimpered, moving his body in pleasure.

The image was so arousing, Ieyasu nearly lost his mind again. But he needed to be in control, he couldn't lose himself. Ieyasu's lips closed on the organ again, bobbing his head up and down, when Mitsunari's trembling hands began running sloppily on Ieyasu's spiked hair. He gripped and began ripping at it, when Ieyasu sucked him harder.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu!" Mitsunari called out, thrusting his hips again. This time, Ieyasu allowed him to. "Delicious...so delicious..." Ieyasu moaned through his sucking. Mitsunari moaned as well, then he felt his hand being taken away from Ieyasu's hair, and to his crotch. Mitsunari looked into Ieyasu's list filled eyes with confusion, but allowed his hand to be taken.

The hand stopped between Ieyasu's legs, and Mitsunari's hand brushed against Ieyasu's own cock, causing the brunette to gasp. Mitsunari's touches were sloppy, his hand limp, in fact, his whole body was limp from all the pleasure.

Ieyasu could tell Mitsunari was coming to his end, as the thrusts were getting less and less frequent, but Ieyasu could have some more fun, right? He slipped Mitsunari out of his lips and the silver fox pawed Ieyasu's face with impatience and annoyance.

"Patience, my kitten.." Ieyasu moaned, licking his soaked tip. Pre-cum seeped out of the slit again, and made his cock wet, making Ieyasu's movements easier. He ran his tongue down the soaked organ, causing Mitsunari to shiver and moan again.

"I-Ieyasu..." Mitsunari breathed, moaning his name again and again, when Ieyasu took him back into his mouth again. "Ieyasu!" Mitsunari yelled, throwing his body back when he opened his legs again and climaxed, shooting his warm manhood into Ieyasu's mouth.

The brunette smirked and slowly removed the soaked organ from his mouth, teasing him as he took it out inch by inch, swallowing his lover's load. Mitsunari lay his arm over his head, panting, trying to gain back his breathing after the explosion. Ieyasu lay on his ass, arms out, smiling as he licked his lips, swallowing all of Mitsunari's essence.

There was still some left over on his lips, when he came over Mitsunari again, kissing him. Mitsunari tasted himself in those lips, and he reveled in it, it tasted so good, his own taste, with Ieyasu's fruitful taste, it made him drunk with passion again.

The kiss grew stronger, when Mitsunari began to open his legs again. Ieyasu noticed this and placed his hands on Mitsunari's knees, spreading his legs further, and placing them over his shoulders.

"Ieyasu.." Mitsunari breathed, looking at his lover with apprehension. "Mitsunari...I will be gentle, I promise." Ieyasu said, but was surprised when Mitsunari shook his head. "No. Make it painful..." he begged. Ieyasu nodded and looked down at Mitsunari's waiting opening.

He poked his entrance with his large cock, but shook his head. "It's too tight, I can't get in.." he said, pushing Mitsunari's legs off his shoulders. "Ieyasu Tokugawa, what are you doing? I command you to fuck me!" "No. Just wait." Ieyasu said, spreading Mitsunari's legs out again.

Mitsunari gasped and his eyes grew wide when he felt Ieyasu's wet tongue prod his entrance. "Ieyasu! What are you doing there?" Mitsunari asked. "I told you, you're too tight.." Ieyasu replied, running his tongue up and down him. Mitsunari gasped and squirmed. He never had been eaten out like that, and it not only scared him, but aroused him at the same time.

Ieyasu's tongue entered him, and he jumped up at the intrusion, screaming out in pleasure he never though possible. "S-so dirty, Ieyasu.." Mitsunari moaned, when Ieyasu's tongue pushed in and out of him, wetting and lubing the spot with relative ease. "Dirty whore.." he moaned. "You know you want it as much as I do.." Ieyasu moaned.

When he was finished, Mitsunari looked into his eyes, and Ieyasu returned back to his lover, bringing his legs back to his shoulders. Ieyasu lay on his hands and knees, grasping Mitsunari's ass, when he poked his entrance again.

This time it was fully lubed, and he could enter him easily. Ieyasu assumed that Mitsunari wasn't a virgin. After all, most young pages engaged in sexual activity with their lords, he assumed he had been with Hideyoshi at least once in his life. While serving Nobunaga, Ieyasu admittedly shared some action with him, but Mitsunari never would admit it.

"I-Ieyasu...please be gentle, I-I'm a virgin.." Mitsunari said, looking up into his eyes. Ieyasu smirked, so he had been wrong, Mitsunari never did have sex with Hideyoshi. He silently fist pumped and cheered inside, so he did get to be Mitsunari's first. He only regretted Mitsunari not being his first.

"I thought you wanted it rough." Ieyasu moaned, kissing his forehead. Mitsunari was silent, but kept his eyes on Ieyasu's, looking at him with passionate desperation. "Please..." he begged. "I will give you anything you want.." Ieyasu said with a smile.

And with that, he gently entered Mitsunari.

Mitsunari gasped at the large intrusion and closed his eyes in pain. Ieyasu looked down at him with worry and asked,"Are you alright? I can stop now if you want.." "No, no, please don't stop.." Mitsunari moaned, grasping Ieyasu's arms. Ieyasu turned his face to Mitsunari's legs that were up on his shoulder, and began kissing him, while pushing himself in deeper.

"I-Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned. "Yes?" Ieyasu asked. "Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned. "Do you like it now?" Ieyasu asked. "Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned again, thrusting his hips. Ieyasu was becoming drunk with lust as he pushed in and out of his lover. He closed his eyes and moaned, throwing himself back as his thrusts became faster and faster.

He was pounding into Mitsunari, and Mitsunari was dragging his nails down his lover's shoulder, screaming his name into the night. "Scream my name again, Mitsunari.." Ieyasu moaned. Mitsunari obeyed his lover and called out Ieyasu's name again, in a passionate desperation.

Both bodies were drenched in sweat, Mitsunari was dripping pre-cum out of his slit again, and in between Ieyasu's powerful thrusts, he bended down to take a tiny suck on Mitsunari's throbbing cock.

It was driving both men crazy, Ieyasu slowing his thrusting down, thrusting harder into his lover, Mitsunari scratching and clawing at his lover, screaming and moaning his name desperately.

"I-Ieyasu...Ieyasu..I..." Mitsunari said, as warning before he came all over himself, and Ieyasu. The brunette watched on as Mitsunari's escence dripped down his toned abs and moaned, feeling his end coming soon. "I love you, Ieyasu.." Mitsunari moaned, crying out loud when the thrusts became faster again.

The thrusts then slowed down, and he looked down into Mitsunari's eyes. He leaned back and moaned, crying out into the empty night as he filled Mitsunari whole with his own climax. Ieyasu's hips still thrust, and his body trembled as he shot his warm manhood into Mitsunari, riding out the end of his climax.

He stopped, when he was empty. Ieyasu was still quivering, exhaling deeply, when he pulled out of Mitsunari. Mitsunari's legs were like lead, and hit the floor with such power, Ieyasu took notice. He collapsed to the blanket beside his sweaty, wet lover, the fruits of their labors evident, and took the silver fox into his arms.

Mitsunari kissed him and said,"Thank you...thank you..."

But his words fell upon deaf ears, when Ieyasu, far beyond the edge of exhaustion, fell asleep. Mitsunari watched his chest rise and fall, and kissed his eyelids, curling up to his beloved, joining him in slumber. 


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my purplish eyes over at the figure laying beside me. His eyes were closed, and he wore a smile of contentment.

He was sleeping. And I was laying curled up in his arms.

Really, we should have, could have been naked. But last night, all Ieyasu wanted to do was cuddle.

And who was I to complain?

Not that I didn't mind rustling between the sheets with him, I didn't mind the way he'd press his body into mine.

How I'd arch my back, how I'd call his name, how I'd drown in his infinite pleasure.

But a cuddle was just as good.

Our relationship was built on lust.

When we were younger, children in Hideyoshi-sama's army, when we snuck behind his back, and he gave me my first kiss.

When those hands destroyed my master, how I lusted to murder him.

To swim in his blood, to pierce through his very soul. To ruin him as he had done me.

As I lay in his arms, when he touches me...when he puts his arms around me, and tells me it's ok.

An empty promise, but I've grown to believe it.

I don't mind the lie anymore. I'm in a semi-perfect world. Hideyoshi-sama is dead. Hanbei-sama probably followed him.

Yoshitsugu abandoned me.

Yet Ieyasu embraces me. Anyone with the right mind would say,"Take what you can get."

And I'm supposed to believe this? To belittle Ieyasu as The Next Best Thing?

Such grandeur.

No.

In my semi-perfect world, Ieyasu is the best thing. The only thing I have left.

And I swear to hold onto it forever.

Or at least until someone wakes me up. 


	8. Chapter 8

The shape of my despair...

It screams to me in silence. It's so loud, it's deafening.

Blinding.

Embody.

He lays on the floor, his nudity is his purity. He's like the sun. And I'm an angel.

And if I fly too close, I'll lose my wings and fall to the ground.

"Ieyasu.."

The silent word leave my lips.

Does he even hear me?

I repeat his name again. The desperate tone makes me sick.

No reply.

"Say something."

"Anything."

I want to lie beside him. I want to form the shape of my despair.

But I'll burn if I go near.

Engulfed in flame.

Then let me burn.

I've already died a thousand times. Why not make it a thousand and one?

"Ieyasu.."

How I need you.

How pathetic, I spat.

My body crawls to him. I lie close to the sun. It's burning.

I need to get closer.

My hand trails your body.

So warm.

I touch your skin, it's scalding.

My lips are ice, melting as they touch your flesh.

So arousing..

Outrageous.

And yet I need you so bad.

"Open your eyes."

"See me, as I see you."

Vulnerable. Beautiful.

"Hold me."

The sound of your voice, gasping for air on your bloody lips...

"Take me."

I look at your eyes, open wide.

"Love me."

Our lips touch.

Unreal.

"Mitsunari.."

Like a gasping moan in a summer wind, my name leaves your lips.

It's the most beautiful sound.

"Ieyasu..."

His hand touches me. Strokes me slowly.

Gentle.

He is bloody. He is dying.

He is beautiful.

The shape of my despair.

The art of my creation.

"Ieyasu..."

He smiles, I wonder if it's an illusion.

He leans back, I sit on his lap.

We kiss again.

I open my wings, I embrace him into my personal hell.

I moan as he thrusts.

Like a Phoenix, I fall to the earth, and resurrect each time we dance.

"Mitsunari.."

Because in my dreams, you are here.

The shape of my despair.

Because in my reality, you're already dead.


End file.
